


Guzma One Shots to ride out my Hyperfixation

by liighty



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Babysitting, Cold Hands, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, GOD I FUCKING LOVE GUZMA SO MUCH PLEASE SEND HELP, Gen, Guzma Swears (Pokemon), M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, Snowed In, Swearing, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, don't do drugs, let's sit on some babies WOOOOOOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liighty/pseuds/liighty
Summary: A collection of One Shots (maybe it depends on how motivated I get) with the reader and the hated(?) boss who beats you down and never lets up ;)I simp so hard this is really sadMost of these are posted on my tumblr after posted on ao3!!!!! It's my writing dw!!If you have requests please hmu at https://liighty.tumblr.com/ :3
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Cold Hands (In which Guzma breaks the laws of thermodynamics)

**Author's Note:**

> guzma <333333

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day at work, (Y/N) goes home to get some snacks and cuddle with their boyfriend. But when said boyfriend is MIA and the snacks are following suit, they decide to get experimental with their snacking routine, only to be interrupted by some REALLY GODDAMN COLD HANDS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I don’t think anybody cares about the big bad boss anymore but my Guzma Hyperfixation has returned, so you know what that means!!! Guzma oneshot time!!!! God I simp so much for this guy it’s really sad

It's been a long day repairing the shitfest that the Aether Foundation had left behind, and you are 100% ready to flop down on a couch next to your boyfriend and cuddle. The only problem is, he's nowhere to be seen.

 _'Odd.'_ You think to yourself, _'He's almost always home by the time I come home.'_

After a little while of looking around, you eventually decide to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat. The fridge had been stocked earlier that week, but because of the monstrous appetite of a certain bug type trainer, it's almost empty. Not that you're mad at him. And if you were, it's not like you'd be able to stay mad for any longer than a few minutes.

_'He's lucky he's cute.'_

Rummaging through the fridge proves inconclusive, and you're left with the choice of making something yourself or ordering food from a nearby restaurant. Both require some sort of effort, and man oh man are you tired. Any kind of 'work' seems incomprehensible at this point, and you're hungry enough to just eat the eggs raw.

In fact, that's exactly what you decide to do.

 _'I've seen people drink raw eggs for protein shakes, right? Can't be all that bad-'_

After pulling up an instructional video on how to make an 'egg milkshake' on your Rotom phone, you get to work. Or at least, try to.

Something cold as shit wraps around your waist, and you practically jump out of your own skin at the touch. You yelp.

"AHAHAHA- What's the matter, doll? I was just givin' the love of my life a hug-"

You squirm from beneath his arms, a small smirk growing on your face. "Guuuzz-" You whine, "I'm trying to cook-"

"With raw eggs? The fuck kinda food are you eatin'?"

"Does it matter? Arceus, why are your hands so cold?!" You lean backwards, resting your head on his chest. At least THAT'S not roughly the same temperature as a corpse in a meat locker.

"Whaddya mean? My hands aren't _that_ cold." Grinning like a fucking mad man, Guzma pulls his hands away from your waist and presses the back of his palms on your neck. "Maybe you're just overheatin'."

Once again, you yelp. "HOLY SHIT, GUZMA-"

Hearing this causes Guzma's shit eating grin to widen. "Aww, you're so tense. If you want, I could always give ya a massage." He moves his hands over to your shoulders. They have not warmed up in the slightest.

"You little piece of shit-" You grumble, regretting the fact that you had chosen to wear a tank top today. "I don't understand, your hands are almost always in your pockets! How are they so cold?"

"Like I said, maybe it ain't my hands that are the problem. Besides, how can my hands be cold if I'm so smokin' hot?"

You can't help but smirk at his dumb little comment. "Right. Well, it seems you break the laws of thermodynamics, huh?"

"You know me, always breakin' the rules." He playfully sticks out his tongue. 

"Mhm- Well, come on then. At least make yourself useful with those cold hands and help me with my Egg Milkshake." You grab the carton of eggs and move to the blender.

"Alright, alright- But only if you keep that shit away from me." He shudders, still smirking like an idiot. "No way in hell am I touchin' that."

You laugh. "Okay, Guz."

_What a dork._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man idk I love Guzma more than I love my actual boyfriend I have a fucking problem


	2. Flowershop AU (Drabble like bro this shit is short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is the owner of a small little flowershop in the outskirts of Malie city, where they have a lovely little chat with their boyfriend Guzma about the simple things of life.
> 
> (In which Guzma doesn't know what a daisy is, and where (Y/N) bribes Guzma into doing housework with kisses.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Oi, (Y/N). Got any of those daisies you're always talkin' about?" Guzma leans over the counter, propping his head up with his elbows and shining his signature shit eating grin.

You grin in response, gently booping his nose with the pen you had been using to write some checks. The gentle blush that spawned where you tapped him is enough to make that grin grow. "Uh, they should be over there next to the roses." 

"Right, right. Those are uh- The white ones, right??"

You stop. "Guz... are you telling me you don't know what daisies are?" 

"To be fair, I only really got inta this kinda stuff once I found out you worked here, heh-" Standing up and adjusting his hood, Guzma's grin turns to more of a sheepish one. 

You can't help but smile softly at his efforts to connect with you and point to the collection of red roses near the entrance. "The daisies are the one with the yellow centers."

"I can see why these ones are your favorite!" He gently grabs a single daisy and wanders back to the front desk, sticking the stem behind your ear. "They're cute."

The fact that his hand is this close to your face is enough to send you swooning, but you manage to keep your composure.

However, it's this next comment that gets your knees buckling.

Guzma grins and cups his hand around your face. "Just like you."

You nearly topple over, and this is exactly the reaction Guzma was expecting. He steps backwards, letting out a loud laugh. It's a wonder that you haven't spontaneously combusted because of Guzma yet, but your face is definitely on fire as of right now.

"Reeeaaaal smooth, Guz." You muster a smile through the embarrassment and lean on the desk.

"Yup!" He returns your smile, pointing at his chest with his thumb in an enthusiastic manner. "Like butter!"

Shaking your head, a ghost of a laugh escapes your lips. "Do me a favor and make yourself useful, 'kay? I gotta close up shop soon."

"Whaddya mean 'make myself useful'?! I'm plenty useful on my own!" Feigning a pout, Guzma slumps over. "Besides, I'm tiiiiiired. Bein' such a stud is hard work, ya know."

"I'm sure it is." You roll your eyes. "Just grab the broom next to the door and sweep up the fallen petals on the floor for me?"

He lets out another exaggerated groan and flops the upper half of his body onto the counter. "Are ya gonna at least pay me?"

_'Oh my lord-'_ You smirk and look down at the literal wall of a man. "With what, exactly?"

"Weeeeeeellll- If money's too much of a stretch, I get that. I can settle for some cuddles and smooches-" His grin widens.

"Nerd." You shake your head once more. "I'll think about it, but while I do that, can you pleeeaase help me with the floor? It would make my day."

"I ain't a nerd, (Y/N). I'll have ya know that I'm PLENTY scary when I wanna be." Still sprawled on the counter, he decides to purposely ignore your request. "There's a reason I'm known as 'the human form of destruction'."

"Mhm- I'm shaking in my boots, soooo scary~" You jest, poking his nose.

"Whaddya mean?! I'm the hated boss that beats you down and beats you down and never lets up, ya know." His face is currently the embodiment of the ':c' emoticon.

You also frown, not really sure how to respond to this. Guzma then adds, "But not to you. Never to you."

Smiling softly, you bend down to press a gentle kiss on his lips, running a hand through the fluffball that is his hair. "I know."

"I take back what I said about the flower thing-" Guzma's sheepish grin makes your heart backflip. "You're way prettier than any of the plants in this place."

"You're just saying that to get out of sweeping the floor."

"Hmmmm, maybe- Did it work?"

You snicker. "Nope. Nice try, though."

Another overdramatic sigh escapes your boyfriend's lips. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine- But I'm expectin' payment."

Your smirk grows. "Well, better get to it, then."

He gives you a sloppy wink and gets to sweeping the floor, humming some stupid little ditty as he does so. He looks so stupid, but you aren't complaining.

Stupid doesn't always have to mean something bad, after all.


	3. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and (Y/N) are snowed in for the day and have a lovely little chat about what they plan on doing next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHHHH THIS WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE sorry that it’s so short though :(((((; Man I wish I could be snowed in with Guzma B)
> 
> Seriously though if you have requests for one shots or drabbles or headcanons or ANYTHING guzma hmu at https://liighty.tumblr.com/ PLEASE

"....Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

You wake up to the sound of your boyfriend screaming at the window of all places. Groggy as hell, you meander your way through the cabin to his location. You sneak up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist, pressing the side of your face against his exposed back. He's warm, much warmer than you would expect. Even when he IS slouching, Guzma towers over you, but you really aren't complaining. It's nice to be the little one in a relationship sometimes.

"Why're we yelling so early in the morning, huh..?" You nuzzle your face in the small of his back and can practically feel his stupid little grin from behind.

"The door isn't budgin'. It must've snowed more than we thought it was gonna. We're stuck in here for the time bein'."

You don't really mind. Guzma's all the warmth you'll need, right? You sigh. "Oh well. I guess we'll have to make do with what we have, hm?"

"Ohh~? Somebody's outta their shell today." He turns to face you, holding you close to his chest while still allowing room to breathe. "What's the special occasion?"

"Does there need to be a special occasion to want to cuddle with you?"

"Nope." He presses a soft kiss to the top of your head, still grinning. "I ain't complainin'. You're so small-"

"I'm not small, you're just really big." Huffing, you tilt your head to look him in the eye. That was a mistake.

He snickers. "That's what she said-"

You can feel the blood rise to your face as he makes the little comment and quickly scramble to barrage his chest with fake punches. "That's not what I meant, idiot-"

"I know, I know- I'm just messin' with ya. You're adorable when you're flustered, ya know?"

"Hhhhh- Well, I- I guess so- But- I can't even think of a witty retort to that, what the fuck??"

While you try to think of something to get back at him, you can feel Guzma's arm hook around your waist and prop you upwards. He's cradling you bridal style. "Come on, let's head back ta bed."

It's a miracle you haven't died from cardiac arrest at this point. You feel like melting in his arms, and honestly, that doesn't sound all that bad.

"I love you, Guz." Looking back up at his face, a small smile appears on your face. That smile only grows when he looks back at you with a soft grin.

"I love you too, doll."

The warm feeling in your chest is a telltale sign that this is going to be one hell of a snow day, and you wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Hurt/Comfort but NOT REALLY LOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma gets hurt in a really petty way late at night (or early in the morning, tomato tomato) and pesters (Y/N) for attention until he gets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJD:FKLSHGSDF I LOVED THIS ASK SO MUCH SDJFKLSHDGF Sorry if I didn’t do it justice I honestly feel like I don’t write Guzma properly jfdsjlkghas;f Thank you for requesting!! <33
> 
> If you have any more requests hmu at https://liighty.tumblr.com/ please god i'm  
> :(

It's 3 in the morning, and Guzma reaaaallly needs to take a piss. He slips out of bed, gently moving your hand from his chest in a manner that doesn't wake you up, and speeds towards the bathroom, taking care of his business. After washing his hands, he makes his way back to the room in the pitch black hallway. This was a mistake.

He hits the side of his hip against the corner of the banister, almost toppling over. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!"

You jolt awake and flick the light on, rushing over to the noise. "Guz?! Everything okay?"

"NO!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK-"

At this point, you're certain he's dying. "Talk to me, Guz- What happened?"

"I hit my hip on the banisterrrrr-" Frowning, Guzma flops into your arms. He looks up at you, expecting some kind of sympathetic smile or glance in return, but instead is met with a cold glare.

"Is that seriously why you woke me up..?" Your expression is one of pure annoyance.

"It hurt!"

"I'm going back to bed."

He fakes a gasp and attempts to give you the most hurt look he can give, but you're too tired. You roll over in bed and adjust the covers, closing your eyes.

Flopping onto the bed, Guzma almost launches you into the ceiling. "GUZMA! GO TO BED."

He huffs, crossing his arms and turning the other direction. "Fiiine."

For the next couple of minutes, you actually manage to get some sleep. That doesn't last for long though.

"Psst- (Y/N)- (Y/N)-"

"Go to sleep, Guz."

A series of pokes barrage against your back, leaving you no choice but to turn around and face your boyfriend. "What do you want?"

"Attention." He grins, his face right next to yours.

Sighing, you look him dead in the eye. "Well, you've gotten it."

You receive another over-exaggerated pout and have to resist the urge to roll your eyes. _'He's acting like a Lilipup, geez-'_

"(Y/N)--- It hurtsss-"

"You're telling me that the same big bad Guzma who fought a monster straight from the pages of a literal TENTACLE HENTAI is freaking out because he hit his hip on the side of a wooden surface?" Arching a brow, you boop his nose.

"WELL IF YOU PUT IT THAT WAY, THEN I LOOK LIKE A BABY!"

"Awww, is wittwe baby Guzma gonna cwy??" You smirk.

"I just wanted some kisses-" He turns to face the wall, pulling the blanket over his shoulders with enough force to yank it off your body completely. You can't tell if he's joking or is genuinely hurt by this, and decide to err on the side of caution.

"You could have just asked, Guz-" You pepper a few soft kisses up his neck and on his cheek, spooning him from behind. He'll never admit it, but being the little spoon isn't always as bad as he makes it out to be, especially when it's with you. "I'm always happy to give you kisses."

You can feel the blood rush to his face where you had smooched him as your comment really sinks in. A soft little grin appears on his face, and he pulls your hands so they wrap around his waist, keeping them there firmly. "Thanks, Boo."

"No problem, Guz." Burying your face in between the pillow and his shoulder blades, you reciprocate his soft smile and slowly but surely drift off to sleep.

You know for a fact that Guzma's gonna pester you about the hip thing tomorrow, but you'll burn that bridge when you get to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating if I should do the actual hurt/comfort ask next or the funny shitpost ones


	5. Guzma the babysitter :flushed:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N)’s niece needs to be babysat while (Y/N) is interviewed, so they turn to Guzma and crew to help out for a bit. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH drugs are mentioned but not really? THE KID DOES NOT DO DRUGS!!!! but yeah if that makes you uncomfy i’d be careful with it??\
> 
> Guzma/Gender Neutral!Reader (I used the honorific ‘Titi’ which is gender neutral for ‘Tia’ or ‘Tio’ [extra thanks to Ocha_Bocha for helping me with that one <3] and tried to make it as gender neutral as possible. Originally this was written with a male reader, and then I went female, and ultimately attempted to eliminate gender completely. [Following the footsteps of Splatoon teehee])

"Are you sure this is a good idea, honey?" You clutch your niece's hand as you approach the large walls that separate Po Town from the rest of Ula'Ula Island. It's not that you don't trust the man who you're leaving her with- in fact, those two have been acquainted previously and seem to get along fairly well- It's his friends who you're concerned about.

"..." Her silence is expected, as the kid isn't all that talkative. Recognizing the young girl's silence, you frown. 

"You can stay in the office lounge if you really want to. I know you aren't the biggest fan of crowds, and um- Guz has some pretty loud friends-"  
Your explanation of what to be expected is quickly interrupted by a blue haired young man decked in black and white clothing. "Yo yo, what's with the kid?!" 

You arch a brow. You knew that Guzma worked with kids, but this guy couldn't be any older than 15! "I could say the same for you. I'm here to talk to Guzma-"

"Ya mean the boss? Why would some random chick want anything ta do with the leader of the Team Skull, huh?!"

A pink haired girl dressed in the same outfit walks up to the boy, crossing her arms. "Shut it, ya clod. Don't you remember the conversation we had with Boss yesterday?"

Hearing this, the blue haired boy's eyes light up in an epiphany. "Ohhhhh shit- Right-"

"Watch yer fuckin' language around the kiddo." She lightly smacks the back of Dansei's head. "She's in good hands, ma'am."

Another pink haired woman, this one being someone you finally recognize, walks in and smacks both of the delinquents in the head once more. "You say that after cussing, Reese?" 

_Thank God. Plumeria._ "Hey Plumes-" You smile weakly, waving politely with your free hand. Your niece does the same.  
Another young man, this one much shorter than the first and with green curly hair scrambles after Plumeria, jumping up and down to be seen. "Sorry about these numskulls. I'll lead y'all to the big boss man, yo. No worries at all, so you can chillax!"

_ I'm regretting this more and more by the second. _

The crew starts whistling some hip hop tune as they make their way to the Shady House, the smaller boy beatboxing. You've taken this time to offer a piggyback ride to your niece, who's politely declined.  _ Are all kids like this? Or is it just her? _

Once they approach the boss, Guzma immediately jumps out of his chair, his signature shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Eyyyyyy! (Y/N)!!! Kiddo!! What's up, homeslice?!" He hops down the stairs and crouches so he can get at eye-level with the young girl, offering his fist for a pound-it.

She bumps her fist against his, smiling just a bit. It's more of a reaction than you expected, at least. "S-sup, Uncle Guzma-" 

_ Looks like his slang is rubbing off on her. That's cute. _

"Thanks for droppin' by, Doll. No need to worry about Little Miss Troublemaker over here, I got it all under control." He picks up your niece and walks over to you, pressing a looooooooongass smooch on your cheek. The other Team Skull members all make mini comments, like "Ewwww-", "Grosss-", and "Cooties-", causing Plumeria to once again smack their heads together. 

You roll your eyes, unable to stop the smirk on your face from growing any further. "Not in front of the kids, Guz."  
"Ah, right, right- My bad." His glasses slide onto his face, hiding the bright red blush that had crept onto his cheeks. "Well, you should probably get goin', ey? The Aether Foundation's one lucky company to have you interviewin' for a position."

"Dork." You boop his nose, then your niece's. "Call me if you need me, okay honey? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, Titi (Y/N)-" You smile at the nickname while the others snicker. 'Titi' sounds an awful lot like 'Tittie', and considering three of the 7 people in the room are immature teenagers, there's definitely some laughing going on in the background. Plumeria looks very tired.  _ How does she deal with these kids all the time? _

"Alright, I'll be back. Don't light anything on fire, okay?" You yell as you walk off, feeling a slight hint of unease at the idea of leaving your young niece with so many delinquents, even if it's just for a few hours.  _ It'll be fine, though. Guzma's there to keep them from doing anything stupid. _

You laugh at the thought.  _ Who am I kidding? He's probably gonna be the one who explodes something first. _

The interview itself wasn't all that bad. You're fairly certain that you either aced it or put yourself up for consideration, which in itself helped your confidence just a bit. With the absence of Lusamine and the arrest of several of her chairmen, the foundation was very antsy and in need of someone who could handle the Pokemon Observation department. With your background in medicine and PR, you were rationally on the list of potential replacements, and despite your initial resistance, learning that the company would be run by somebody that WASN'T the manipulative little bitch Lusamine gave you enough comfort to accept the offer for the interview. Was it just an offer or an invitation? You weren't quite sure, but Wick was very insistent on you showing up.

Either way, you're pretty certain you got the job. Good on you. 

You can't help but wonder how your niece is doing, surrounded by so many troublemakers. As you make your way to the entrance of the Shady House, you can hear loud music, causing you to feel a small tint of anxiety.  _ She'll be fine. _

You walk up to the door and creak it open, the smell of burnt…  _ whatever the fuck that is _ flooding your nostrils. Of course. They lit something on fire.

"Guz??" You call out to the empty room. "Plumes? Anybody home?" As expected, there's no response. You start to feel more and more anxious the more ground you start to cover. Where are they? Peeking your head around the corridor, your anxiety comes to its peak when-

"And that's why you should never do drugs, aight?"

_ H-Huh? _

Your niece sits on Guzma's knee as he bounces it up and down, his signature shit-eating grin plastered on his face like usual. Awfully burnt cookies sit on the table, explaining the smell from earlier, and Plumeria seems to be asleep with the other team skull grunts.  _ Are they… napping? _ Seems like it. 

She nods enthusiastically, taking a bite of a charred cookie and grimacing shortly after, causing the two to both laugh in unison.

"Doesn't matter if it's just for recreational purposes, you could still get hooked, and that's the last thing we want!" Grinning once again, Guzma pokes her forehead.

Hypocrite. You're reminded of the first time you two had kissed, which happened to be shortly after you both had blazed a couple of joints. It's enough to get you laughing, though.

"Huh?! What're you doing here so early? Don't tell me ya flunked THAT bad!" Guzma's eyes widen, a genuine look of bewilderment painted on his face.

"I did not flunk! I think I did great!" You huff, crossing your arms defiantly. "It's suuuuuuuper comforting that you thought I failed, Guz."

"Nononono I was joking!! Right, kiddo??" Your niece quickly nods. "See???? No harm, no foul!"

Arching a brow, you walk up to the two and pick up the young girl. "Mhmmm. Did you have fun, honey?"

She nods again, unable to contain the grin on her face. "Uncle Guzma told me about his Pokemon training! And I got to ride on Golisopod's back!" 

The large bug type pokemon bops up and down upon hearing its name, prompting a smirk from Guzma. "Yeah, I told ya I'd take care of her. She's welcome back anytime, okay?"

"Thanks, Guz." You peck his cheek, and your niece sticks her tongue out, closing her eyes. 

"Icky cooties!!"  _ Where the hell did she hear that? _ The only people you can think of who'd say such a thing are in the other room snoozing, so- Yeah, actually, you know exactly who taught her that word.

"Well, I'm gonna getchu with my cooties! And my tickles!" You raise a hand menacingly, wiggling your fingers with one eye closed. She immediately curls up, not out of fear, but out of excitement. It's nice to see her so happy again.

After a very long tickle session, you quickly glance at the large grandfather clock, noting the short hand of the clock slowly approaching the number 8.  _ Shit. _ "We gotta go, kiddo. Your dad isn't gonna be all that happy if we get home any later than 8:30. Besides, it's past your bedtime."

"I bet Uncle Guzma stays up past his bedtime-" She yawns. "Can we stay for a little longer?"

_ How can I say no to that face? _ You find yourself incredibly conflicted. Do you tell her you have to leave anyways? Or do you stay and risk getting in trouble by your brother-in-law?

"Eh, as much as I'd love to have you over for longer, kiddo- Look at your Titi (Y/N). They look exhausted."

You smile gratefully at the comment, glad that it doesn't have to be you to tell your niece to go home. "Yeah, I'm beat. We can hang out some other time, okay? I promise." You pat her head and get ready to leave.

"Aww… okay. Bye, Uncle Guzma!! Bye Golisopod!" She holds your hand, and the two of you eventually walk your way back to the car. As you drive away, one thing lingers in your head. You can't think of anything else, in all honesty.

_ Guzma's great with kids. I should've expected as much, but… I'm glad he gets along with my family. _

Your stomach rumbles at the intersection.  _ I'd kill for some malasadas right about now- _

Okay, maybe you CAN think of something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty i’ve thought about making another largeass super self-indulgent Guzma x Reader mega fic, but I’m not sure if I want to? I don’t know if anybody would read it, so that’s what this post is for!!! If you like this and want to see actual Guzma x Reader with plot and not just fluff drabbles lmk!! I have a bunch of asks to address so maybe i’ll get to that too soon


	6. Guzma x Bipolar!Reader Headcanons (SUPER SELF INDULGENT FEEL FREE TO SKIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a compilation of really self indulgent headcanons since i'm kinda 'bruh' rn lmao

  * > When he first finds out about the diagnosis, he's REALLY chill about it. He asks questions so he understands it, but if you aren't comfortable with them, he spends time combing through different sources online to get a better grasp on what he has to deal with. Poor guy hates feeling out of the loop so he'll do whatever he can to understand what's going onWhen you're depressive, he is 100% down to just stop whatever he's doing for cuddles. He'll let you rest your head on his chest and just whisper encouragements to you as best as he can. If physical contact isn't your thing, he'll just sit on the same couch as you or something so you know he's there. He only leaves you alone when he needs to use the bathroom, since he's REALLY scared of something happening while he's not there.

  * > Manic episodes are a little hard for him to get used to, seeing as he has the self restraint of a fucking toddler. Happy highs require him to really slow down and make sure you don't do anything stupid. When you get the more irritated episodes, he typically gives you space until it dies down, seeing as his temper tends to act up as well. He finds he's better at comforting the depressive episodes since it's just cuddles and hugs, but with manic episodes he's gotta use his noggin which kinda sucks lmao

  * > In terms of hyperfixations, he'll do whatever he can to also get in that shit as well. Anything to make you feel like he's listening, even if it's something he absolutely fucking despises. I have a feeling he's not the biggest fan of those drama TV shows or whatever but would definitely watch them and get invested if you asked him to. (Or if you didn't and just talked about it, either way) Might become a weeb through intense conditioning.

  * > He's not really all that sure how medications work and all, but he tries his best to understand the names and side effects, as well as how much you have to take at a given time. He's VERY insistent you eat, hydrate, and take your meds, since he knows how important they are. At times it might feel like he's babying you, which might cause some conflict, but he's just really worried about you and your mental health.

  * > I feel like he's the kinda person to get really protective over this kinda shit. So if somebody uses the term 'bipolar' in the wrong connotation or as an insult, he loses his shit. He won't bring you up personally, but he becomes a huge advocate for normalization and understanding of the mental illness.Will 100% attend all your psychiatrist appointments and prioritize going to therapy. He'll ask you how therapy was if you're comfortable sharing, and is always suggesting new coping mechanisms he found on the fucking internet. He tries SO HARD man like 😭😭😭😭

  * > In my own experiences, sometimes depressive episodes results in trauma being resurfaced, and honestly I feel like Guzma would just sit there and let you vent until you were finished. He might not understand all that's going on, but he's putting all his effort into trying to help you out. If you just need to word vomit, he's there to listen. If you want actual help or feedback, he's there to try his best to provide that. Will also 100% tell jokes to try to make you feel better.

  * > Sometimes it seems like he's pretty overbearing but he's just trying his best to make sure you feel safe. **TLDR** : Guzma please i kinda need you rn :')




**Author's Note:**

> (Put in the summary but ya know)  
> Most of these are posted on my tumblr after posted on ao3!!!!! It's my writing dw!!
> 
> hmu at https://liighty.tumblr.com/ with any requests or if you just wanna say hi :3


End file.
